Punishable Offences
by RyansDreamMaker
Summary: Bass is the new sheriff of Willoughby. There are a lot of problems that come with the job, and Charlie is one one of them. Smutty, Charloe two-shot. Late birthday present for KimberlyHavey. :-)
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my birthday present for KimberlyHavey, it's a day late, but hey, it was short notice! And in case anyone cares, I wrote the majority of this while sitting in a sanctuary and listening to the church choir practice their Easter songs. Yeah... I'm so going to hell. :-)

* * *

Bass trudged through the muddy streets of Willoughby. That was the third time this week that Mrs. Reynolds had sent for him about a 'disturbance' in her back yard. It was also the third time she'd tried to make him dinner and drown him in liquor in a pathetic attempt to get him in her bed. Try as he might, women just couldn't seem to leave the new sheriff alone.

As he turned the corner into the main square, the old police station came into view. He sighed, slumping his shoulders as the two figures standing near the door came into focus. Apparently, closing up early wasn't on the agenda for tonight. Bass tried to contain a growl when he caught sight of the woman with her hands tied behind her back. Honey, blonde curls and that black leather jacket.

Yeah, it was gonna be a long night.

Slapping on his happy face, Bass said, "Landon, how's my favorite bar tender tonight?"

The man turned to him with a scowl. "Sheriff, this is the fifth time this month. If you don't do something about this, I'm going to file a report in Austin."

Bass tried not to roll his eyes at him. "What did she do this time?"

Landon's face scrunched up in anger. "She broke two bar stools and shattered a dozen glasses, and she beat up one of my best customers! I'll be lucky if he ever comes back!" He threw his hands up in the air in frustration, "and you don't even care! Every time I bring her in here you say that it'll be the last time, but then you don't do anything about it. What kind of sheriff are you?"

Rubbing his fingers over his temples, Bass attempted to end the obnoxious conversation. "I'll tell you what, how about Miss Matheson spends the night in lock up. Maybe that'll make her think twice before she tries something in your bar again. Alright?"

The bar owner looked slightly taken aback at Bass' seemingly helpful attitude. "Alright, I can deal with that."

Sighing with relief, Bass waved Landon away from the door, pulling out a key to unlock it. "Don't worry, Landon, this will be the last time. You have my word." He flashed the man one of his winning smiles as he took off down the street back towards his bar.

Grabbing hold of Charlie's shoulder, Bass yanked her into the station. "Alright, criminal, let's go." He heard her chuckle low in her throat and tightened his grip on her shoulder as he steered her towards the cells in the back. He unlocked the cell and untied her hands before pushing her in. She went willingly and without complaint, a smile on her face.

Locking the door, Bass said, "you've got to quit doing this, Charlotte."

Charlie sauntered towards him, leaning forward on the bars between them and biting her lip. "Come on, Sheriff, can't you give a girl a break?" She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, "just this once?"

Bass did his best to ignore her, busying himself by putting his keys back on his belt. "I've got some paperwork to do." Ignoring the dissapointed look on her face, he went back to the front room to file the report for his visit with Mrs. Reynolds.

After finishing his report and every other bit of paperwork he could think of, Bass knew he couldn't avoid her anymore. Stomach grumbling, he made his way back towards her cell. Charlie wasn't paying him any attention as he approached, she had her knife in her hand and was trying to pick the lock on the cell door.

Snatching the knife out of her hand, he gave her a stern look. "Do you have any other weapons on you?"

Charlie grinned at him, showing off the dimple in her cheek. "Shouldn't you have asked me that _before_ you locked me in here?"

Rolling his eyes, Bass unlocked the cell door and stepped inside. "Alright, hand 'em over." But she didn't move. She stood there smiling at him, her eyes sparkling. "Ok, fine. We'll do this the hard way. Turn around and put your hands on the bars."

Charlie's smile grew, if possible, even bigger as she turned her back to him and grabbed the bars of the cell wall, planting her feet shoulder width apart. Bass sucked in a slow breath, trying not to stare at the temping view before him. He started with her boots, pulling out the switchblade he knew she kept there before gently tracing his fingers along the inside of her legs. Ignoring the way her body trembled under his touch, he ran his hands over the perfectly round globes of her ass, sticking his thumbs in her back pockets to check for contraband and lightly squeezing her toned flesh.

"Nothing there," he whispered, his breath against her ear. She shuddered as he gently moved his hands over her stomach, up her ribs, and over her breasts. He cupped them in each hand, running his fingers over the seams of her bra as he said, "nothing there either."

He skimmed his hand down to the front of her jeans, cupping her mound in his large hand, causing a strangled groan to escape her lips. Bass dropped all pretense of searching her for the weapons he knew she carried and pressed his fingers harder against her. Charlie made to let go of the bars to grab his hand, but he used his other hand to hold hers in place.

"You like that don't you?" He teased. She refused to answer, merely grinding her hips against his hand. "Yeah, you do," he breathed, "you love it when I touch you." The loud, throaty moan that escaped her lips was plenty conformation for him. He unsnapped her jeans and shoved his hand into her panties, sliding his fingers through her wet folds.

"God, you are such a little whore for my cock, aren't you?" When she didn't say anything he ripped his hand out of her pants and smacked her hard on the ass, causing her to yelp and moan at the same time. "I asked you a question."

Charlie said nothing again, biting her lip to try and keep herself from making anymore sounds. Bass chuckled and leaned in close, sliding his tongue over her earlobe before pulling it into his mouth and biting down. She squeaked, but still said nothing.

"I'm gonna make you beg for it, Charlotte." And then he smacked her ass again, hard enough to make her jump while she shook her head.

"Never."

Growling, Bass stooped low and yanked her pants down around her ankles. From that angle her swollen pussy was on perfect display. He stayed low, running his hands over the back of her thighs and slapping her ass roughly, hard enough to leave red marks on her delicate skin, but not enough to actually harm.

Charlie seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself anyway. Her hands were still wrapped around the cell bars, her knuckles white. Her whole body trembling with excitement and anticipation while he fondled her ass.

He slid his thumbs into the crease between her thighs, rubbing tantalizing circles over her wet folds. She moaned, trying to push herself back onto his hand. "I don't think so," he laughed, removing his hands and starting to undo the laces of her boots. "Take your shirt off," he demanded. Charlie was so eager to obey that she had her jacket, t-shirt, and bra off before he had even finished with the first boot.

Tossing her jeans and panties aside, Bass stepped back to admire her perfect body. Long, lean legs, firm ass, narrow waist, and round, perky breasts. "Put your hands back on the bars." While she did that, he pulled her hips backwards, making her bend forward. Bass ran his hand down her back, over her ass, and back to the wetness between her legs. He slipped a single finger into her drenched pussy, succeeding in making her moan loudly.

"There you go, baby," he encouraged her while he continued to work his finger in her, kissing and licking over her neck and shoulder, eventually adding another finger. He snaked his other hand around her front, easily finding her clit and rubbing slow circles around the little nub. Charlie's breath hitched, her hips bucking forward to try and push his fingers toward her clit, then back to try and push his fingers deeper inside of her. But Bass wouldn't budge. He worked her slowly as first, building up until he felt her pussy start to flutter around his fingers and then slowing the pace, taking his fingers off of her clit and fucking her at a torturously slow pace.

When she started to whimper he asked, "do you want me to fuck you now?"

Charlie's head bobbed up and down. "Uh-huh."

Bass pulled his fingers out of her pussy and smacked her again, smearing her juices on her skin. "Use your words."

She growled deep in her throat, so he smacked her again. "I can't hear you."

Her head fell back and she groaned, "yes. Yes."

Bass unbuckled his pants and pushed them down, taking his heavy cock in his hand and stroking it slowly while he leaned over her. "Yes, what?"

Charlie's head fell forward against the bars, her voice hoarse and throaty. "Please! Please, please, please."

Finally satisfied, Bass slammed home, filling her completely with a groan of his own. He wasted no time, snapping his hips into her quickly, fucking her hard and fast. Charlie pushed back to meet him every time, her pussy already starting to spasm around him while she begged for more.

Bass knew he wouldn't last long like this, so he reached around her, grabbing her breast and twisting her nipple just enough to cause a little pain. "Come on, baby, come for me." He twisted it again and she came hard, incoherent little thoughts tumbling from her lips. He moved his hands back to her hips and rammed into her a few more times, before pulling out and spilling his come all over her ass.

Charlie slumped forward against the bars, weak and boneless, so he picked her up, cradling her in his arms and carrying her towards the cot in the cell. He laid her down gently and climbed in next to her, pulling her close to keep himself from falling off.

They laid there for a while before Bass finally spoke. "You know, if you don't quit breaking shit at Landon's bar, he's just gonna ban you from it."

Charlie chuckled, giving him a lazy smile. "It wasn't even that bad, I don't know what he's complaining about."

Shaking his head, he murmured, "next time, just come straight here and save us all the trouble."

"What makes you think that there's gonna be a next time?"

Bass pulled back to look at her face. "Charlie, this is the eighth time you've gotten yourself arrested, on purpose, just so you could come down here. I never realized you were so kinky."

Charlie raised herself up on her elbow and stared at him with disbelief. "I'm the kinky one? Says the man that literally chained me to his desk last week. Naked."

Bass groaned, the image of Charlie stark naked, bent over his desk with her hands cuffed behind her back, and her dripping pussy on perfect display coming to mind. Pulling her back down to rest on his chest, he whispered, "I said that you are the kinky one, Charlotte," he kissed her gently on the lips, "I never said I didn't like it."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok, I lied. This was supposed to be a one shot, but then Loveforthestory pointed out that it wasn't very nice to tease about handcuffs and not write it, so here you go Love, just for you. :-)

* * *

Bass led Charlie into the station, Landon following right behind them. He had run into the two of them on his way back from Mrs. Reynolds' house again, Landon leading Charlie out of his bar after yet another incident.

As they entered the station, Bass asked, "what happened now?"

Landon turned angrily towards Charlie, who was currently sitting on the edge of his desk like she did shit like this every other day, and started yelling. "She came into the bar with the Lewis' boy, Ricky, during the dinner rush. At first, everything was fine, they sat and had a few drinks, their hands all over each other - as usual, then the next thing I know Ricky and the Carter boy are fighting and she's just sitting there, _smiling. _Then all of a sudden, both of them are on the ground, faces covered in blood, and one of my tables smashed into ity-bity pieces while she's standing over them holding a table leg." Landon finished his rant, chest heaving while he glared in Charlie's direction.

Bass ignored the anger coiling in his gut at the words 'hands all over each other', and gave Landon what he hoped was a convincing frown. "Ok, thanks Landon, I'll make sure you get payment for the broken furniture."

Landon glared at Charlie one last time before giving Bass a reluctant nod. "Thanks, Sheriff." They shook hands and Bass walked him to the door, shutting it firmly behind him and waiting until he was out of sight to flip the closed sign and close the blinds.

"Lewis?" He turned heated eyes on Charlie. "What where you doing with him, Charlotte?"

Charlie shot him a sly, little grin. "Having a drink, just like Landon said."

Growling low in his throat, Bass stalked towards her, pushing her roughly against his desk. " 'Hands all over each other', did you let that guy touch you?" He grabbed her hips, pushing himself against her and pinning her there. "Did you fuck him?"

Charlie looked up at him biting her lip, her eyes full of mischief. "Maybe," she said slowly.

Bass grabbed a fist full of her hair, tilting her head back and smashing his lips down on hers, forcing his tongue between her lips. The jealousy and anger he was feeling fueling the kiss. Charlie didn't object, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, moaning against his lips.

He pulled back, yanking her arms from around his neck and glaring down at her. "You don't get to touch me. Not when you just had your hands all over that piece of shit."

Charlie ignored him and stood on her tip toes to kiss him again, putting her hands on his chest. He growled again, grabbing her wrists and spinning her around to bend her over the desk. He held her hands behind her back and leaned over her, whispering in her ear. "You have to learn Charlotte, you're mine, and you do as I say." Charlie tried to stand up defiantly, but he held her down, saying, "I think I need to teach you a lesson, Charlotte. What do you think?" She said nothing, remaining completely still and trying to steady her breathing.

Taking that as a yes, Bass stood up, abruptly releasing her. "Strip," he demanded. Charlie stood and turned face him, but he grabbed her shoulder and kept her facing away from him. "I didn't say you could look at me with those eyes, eyes you just had all over Lewis. I said, strip." Watching her clothes hit the floor, Bass removed his handcuffs from his belt. When she stood completely naked he grabbed her arms and pulled them behind her back.

"Bass, what are you-"

"Shut up. You don't get to talk to me, or touch me, or even fucking look at me. You were out there, running around and fucking some little boy when you know that you're mine, and now, I have to punish you." He cuffed her hands and bent her over the desk, smoothing a hand down her back, over her ass, and between her thighs, finding the sticky juices waiting for him.

Sliding his index finger through her folds, he asked, "did he do this for you?" He plunged a finger into her pussy causing her to arch her back and moan, "huh? Or did he go straight for what he wanted? A quick fuck and he was done with you, even if you weren't." He fucked her slow with his finger, twisting and curling it inside of her, making Charlie whimper.

Bass added another finger, Charlie trying and failing to push herself back further onto his fingers. "Or did he make it good for you? Did you beg? Did you scream his name when you came, or did you bite your lip to try and keep quiet?" He picked up the pace, using his other had to grab a handful of her hair and pull her head back, straining her neck. "Did you? Answer me!" He pulled his fingers out of her pussy, making her groan in protest. "I said answer me." She whimpered, remaining silent. Bass squeezed her ass roughly, his voice low with warning, "Charlotte." He slowed for a moment, smoothing his hands over her firm ass. "Well?"

She still refused to say anything.

He stopped, moving around to the front of the desk and dropping to his knees so that they were face to face. "Mine," he murmured, yanking on her hair again to pull her head back and biting down on the column of her throat, leaving an angry red mark there. "You're mine."

Charlie moaned, "uh-huh." Bass stood, undoing his pants and stroking his hard cock right in front of her face, watching Charlie lick her lips while she watched him.

"Open," he breathed, and pushed the head of his cock past her wet, parted lips. She took him deep, her cheeks hollowed as he thrust into her mouth. He buried his fingers in her hair, brutally fucking her mouth, listening to her choked breaths around his shaft. He pulled out, watching her spit dribble from the corners of her lips as she licked the head, sliding her tongue along the slit and attempting to suck him back into her mouth. Bass chuckled, letting her suck down as much of him as she could. "Greedy little thing, aren't you?"

She "mhmmed" around his cock, sending the vibrations straight to his balls. He pulled out quickly, but reluctantly, and went back the the other side of the desk, running his spit-slicked head over her already soaked folds. He used his hands to push her ass cheeks apart, opening her up for him so he could slide into her tight heat. Charlie arched her back, pulling on her still handcuffed wrists and straining her shoulders. Bass scraped his nails up her back grabbing her hair with one hand and her hip with the other, using both to hold her in place while he slammed into her. Gutteral moans erupted from her throat, the angle of her body making his cock seem twice as big as it usually did - which was huge anyway - making him hit that perfect spot deep inside her with every thrust.

"Oh God, yes, yes, yes," she pleaded, "more, more."

Bass groaned, leaning over her and sucking on the flesh of her shoulder while her pussy started to tighten around him, his own orgasm so close. "So good, baby, gonna come." He picked up the pace, fucking her with long, deep strokes, bottoming out with each thrust. She came calling his name to the ceiling, her body clenching and tightening around him. He continued to thrust, no even bothering to pull out, shooting his hot come deep in her pussy, letting the waves of her pleasure milk him dry and then slumped down on top of her, resting his cheek between her shoulder blades.

After he caught his breath, Bass stood up and pulled out of her gently, some of his come dribbling out of her. "Sorry 'bout that."

Charlie snorted, craining her neck to look at him. "Not you aren't. You were marking your territory. You're not sorry you did it, you're just sorry I'm gonna be mad about it."

Bass chuckled, leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips. "Yeah, maybe you're right." He unlocked the handcuffs and gently spread her arms out to her sides, massaging her sure to be sore shoulders.

Charlie let him work for a while before saying, "I didn't."

"You didn't what, baby?" He asked gently.

"I didn't fuck Lewis. Never did."

Bass sighed, pulling her gently to her feel and kissing her. "I know... I just get..." he trailed off.

"Jealous," Charlie supplied for him with a grin.

He glared at her, "shut up."

Charlie stood on her tip toes, leaning against his chest and whispered in his ear, "make me."


End file.
